The present invention relates to a kit for mounting photographs to a support, particularly a magnetic support, and for shaping the photograph to the support and for selectively cropping or reducing the photograph to a smaller size, with a more pleasing composition. Although the invention is described with reference to photographs, it may be used for any type of picture, or any paper or paper like article.
A photograph typically includes material which is the principal subject of the photograph and additional background or perhaps extraneous material. For example, a photograph may show a person, while the remainder of the photograph is possibly relevant background or possibly irrelevant background which may distract from the image of the person in the photograph. One can either ignore the irrelevant or undesired material, or one might manually trim the photograph to eliminate the undesired material. A kit for helping one to eliminate undesired material, to place the significant part of the photograph image at a desired location within the resulting reduced size photograph, and to shape and size the photograph in a selected manner is not available.
In addition, it is usual to mount a photograph (or other paper article) on a vertical surface like a wall, cabinet, board, and sometimes a metal surface, like a refrigerator door. However, as the photograph does not usually self adhere to the surface, some additional means for adhering the photograph (or for framing it and then adhering the frame) to another surface are used.
Frequently, people use magnets to mount photographs or other articles to a steel surface. One frequently sees photographs and paper articles mounted by magnets to surfaces of a refrigerator, to the surfaces of other metal appliances or other metal surfaces. Since photographs are not normally attached to or mounted on magnets, the photograph is typically supported between a magnet and the metal surface, with the magnet attracted to the metal surface and the photograph trapped between them. It is known to mount, adhere or laminate a photograph on a sheet of magnet material so that the mounted photograph might then itself adhere to the metal surface without the need for an additional magnet. No convenient kit for a person to mount his own photographs on a magnet is available.